preyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Repo Man
The Repo Man is a main story quest in Prey (2017). Overview After I scanned the Coral for Alex, the data transfer was interrupted by Commander Walther Dahl, an "HR Consultant" for the TranStar board of directors. Alex won't meet with me because Dahl's tech officer is locking him out of the system. Dahl's command shuttle should have information on where to find the tech officer. Objectives * Access Dahl's command shuttle * Search Dahl's Shuttle for clues to his tech officer's location * Disable Dahl's Tech Officer who is hiding somewhere within the Neuromod Division Walkthrough The quest begins in Alex Yu's office moments after the unsuccessful attempt to send the coral data. The new assignment has two main objectives - finding your way to Dahl's command shuttle in order to investigate it, and taking care of Kaspar, Dahl's tech officer. Reaching Dahl's Shuttle Dahl's shuttle can be found in Shuttle Bay - you can access the area from Talos I Lobby. Make your way to the Arboretum elevator and travel to the lobby. Once you've accessed the area, make your way to level one to access the previously unavailable pathway located in southern part of the map next to the security precinct. The exploration of the Shuttle Bay is made difficult by numerous military operators summoned by Dahl. You can get rid of them by throwing EMP Charge, but make sure to always keep a spare few, as there is always a possibility of a new operator approaching your position. To counter the problem of appearing operators, simply engage the current enemy until he's been damaged and lands on the ground. If you leave him be in that moment, you won't have to worry about any replacements (which are generated by dispensers marked with red icons on your map). Note - Operators attacks are particularly powerful against armour. Keep track of your suit durability and make use of suit repair kits or friendly Operators. Dahl's shuttle is located on level two of the main hangar. Unfortunately, the way is shut by a retracted bridge - unlocking it requires a visit to one of the terminals found on level three. Level three can be accessed through the inactive gravity shaft located in the western part of the floor. Activating the shaft requires you to pay a visit to level one first. The area is full of operators, Phantoms, or defense turrets that can engage you if you had bought Typhon powers. Continue investigating the floor until you've found the corpse of one Scott Parker. Search it to find Shuttle Control Room Access Card. Use the access card on the locked door found in the northern part of level one. Defeat a Voltaic Phantom and enter the Mechanic Facilities. You need to find the Tooling Room which contains the computer of the previously encountered Scott Parker. Go to Grav Shaft Controls in Utilities, and activate the gravity shaft. You can now use the western staircase that will allow you to access level two (alternatively, you can get past a security room on level two by unlocking the door using the acquired access card). Use the unlocked gravity shaft to travel to level three of Shuttle Bay. Make your way to the Air Control Tower by defeating the new operators found along the way. The walkway leading to the tower is damaged, but you can use your Artax Propulsion System to make it to the door. Use the terminal found in the Air Control Tower to unlock the pathway leading to Dahl's shuttle, which is located on level two. The terminal found in Air Control Tower will enable you to unlock the pathway leading to Dahl's shuttle. Make your way to level two and use the jetty to access the shuttle (double back using the same route or fly using your Artax). Fortunately, the interior of Dahl's Shuttle isn't guarded. Your job is to access Dahl's computer - interact with it and proceed to Files to download the mission parameters. The file also contains the whereabouts of the tech officer, who can be found in the Neuromod Division. Taking Care of Dahl's Tech Officer The sought tech officer can be found in Neuromod Division, the location in which you've began the game. As a reminder - to access the area, you need to return to Talos I Lobby and access the pathway leading to Neuromod Division found on level two. Continue moving for your objective by avoiding or destroying the encountered military operators (or possibly additional turrets if you are equipped with Typhoon powers). If possible, make your way to the balconies located above the helicopter mock-up found next to Yu's apartment. Use the advantage to take care of all Operators found in the area. The sought tech officer (an operator) is stationed in a random location (either inside or outside the station) which is learned by listening to an audio recording in Dahl's shuttle (the previous objective of the same task). Make your way to the obtained location. Depending on your luck, Kaspar (Dahl's tech officer) can be found in an isolated area or next to other opponents (who can be taken care of along with the objective or simply left to their own devices). Destroy the technician to complete the mission. Category:Prey (2017) Quests Category:Prey (2017) Main Quest